Siempre está ahí
by Photohawk
Summary: Sirius Black siempre está ahí. En las buenas y en las malas. Como el perro que le ofrece todo al lobo sin pedir nada a cambio. SiriusxRemus  Remus POV . -Me harían un gran favor criticando, que soy novata.-


Él siempre estuvo ahí.

Cuando me subí, aterrado, por primera vez al expreso de aquél hogar más que colegio llamado Hogwarts. Sentado en aquel compartimiento, riendo con ese chico despeinado y con gafas. Con James. Cómo me invitó a sentarme con ellos, y me sentí cómodo entre la gente como hacía años no lo hacía.

Estuvo ahí, cuando huí aterrorizado ante la idea de que habían descubierto lo que era. Estuvo ahí y me ordenó, más que decirme, que no fuera tan idiota. Que eran mis amigos y no me iban a dejar por una tontería como esa…

Lo llamó tontería y por primera vez pensé que quizá sí lo era.

Cómo olvidar cuando estuvo ahí, en la biblioteca, investigando como loco mientras James y yo le decíamos _seguimos mañana_ y el respondía que no, que _lo voy a encontrar aunque no duerma en tres meses. _Y lo hizo. Encontró la forma de acompañarme.

Encontraron, juntos, la forma de volverse animagos.

Estuvo ahí, por supuesto. Ladrando como loco, la primera noche que tuve compañía siendo un licántropo. Dando vueltas por los terrenos del colegio, persiguiéndose la cola y jugando conmigo haciéndome, por primera vez desde que me convertí, parecer una persona en cuerpo de bestia.

Me hizo darme cuenta de lo que era: humano; luego de tantos años.

También estuvo ahí, y jamás lo olvidaré, cuando sentí por primera vez que mi corazón se hacía pedazos. Y su promesa sin prometer de que me valoraría a mí mismo como debía calmó el dolor como la poción más poderosa que nadie más que él pudiera crear…

Y con lametazos y ladridos me hizo olvidarlo todo en un segundo.

Estuvo ahí, obviamente, cuando me dieron unas ganas inexplicables de abrazarlo; de besarlo. Acostado en su cama, tan despreocupadamente guapo, quejándose de lo aburrido del día sin el _hechizado de Cornamenta por la pelirroja esa_. Lanzándose a su cama como un perro pulgoso y yo sin otra reacción que partirme de risa mientras llenaba de baba su almohada y rompía sus sábanas. Me miró, sorprendido, y de un momento a otro era un humano con una sonrisa extrañamente perruna e irresistible. No aguanté más y lo hice.

Respondió del mismo modo, y viví, sin saberlo, los últimos mejores días de mi vida como el joven Lunático.

Después, estuvo también en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado… Por una decisión equivocada. Aunque era tan natural, de tal obviedad que me avergüenzo de haberlo dudado por tanto tiempo… Estuvo ahí, para vengar el asesinato de su hermano, de James.

Pero en una hazaña tan cobarde y despreciable, la rata logró vencer al perro. Por primera vez en la historia.

Quería creer que no estaba, mientras derramaba mis últimas lágrimas sobre la tumba de Lily y James… Pero lo hacía. En los repugnantes rincones de Azkaban, sufriendo no por los dementores, sino por sí mismo y sus equivocaciones… Pero manteniéndose cuerdo por el deseo de arreglarlo, como pudiera, aunque no fuera por completo.

Estuvo ahí, sin que yo lo supiera, todo el tiempo que volví al lugar que tanta nostalgia -tanto sana como insana- me provocaba. Como un perro, escondido entre las sombras para vigilarlo. Fugándose en el castillo para verlo… Y el muy desgraciado lo sabía: no estaba arriesgándose.

Porque yo jamás revelaría que era un animago.

Todo cobró sentido cuando lo vi en el mapa. La rata, Peter estaba vivo… No me dio tiempo de atar bien los cabos; la emoción me consumió mientras me apresuraba a llegar al lugar donde se encontraba. Luego de tantos años al fin lo comprobaría: Sirius Black era inocente.

Y yo había sido el peor de los idiotas al pensar lo contrario.

Estuvo por ahí vagando, huyendo de una acusación equivocada. Como el perro que cualquiera quisiera en su casa… Y finalmente llegó.

Charlamos, y me sentí finalmente vivo después de más de 14 años. Reímos, nos besamos, y hasta jugamos como animales, a mordidas y arañazos… Asombrosos días que Sirius vivió conmigo, en mi casa. Escondiéndose de la injusticia en mi guarida de una sóla habitación que felizmente compartimos…

Preocupado y enfadado estuvo en Grimmauld Place, el lugar que tanto odiaba. Aunque seguía siendo el mismo, cuando no había nadie y me provocaba. Ese _cómo quisiera que fuera Luna llena_ que nunca fallaba… _Nos podemos divertir sin necesidad de la luna, Canuto…_

Estuvo ahí. En la sala de las profecías. Peleando su última batalla… Defendiendo a los que apreciaba, saliendo al fin de su jaula, desatándose el bozal. Y ahí, frente al velo, se fue sin dejar rastro atravesándolo.

Las fuerzas apenas me alcanzaron para agarrar a Harry mientras sentía, de nuevo en tantos años, que el corazón se me hacía pedazos.

Porque Sirius siempre estuvo ahí cuando alguien lo necesitaba. Siempre estuvo, como el más leal de los amigos, listo para llenarte de pulgas con tal de que reaccionaras. Siempre estuvo para mí, ofreciéndole todo al pobre y desalineado licántropo que muy poco podía ofrecer a cambio…

Y ahora, seguirás estando ahí. Porque es lo que necesito. Me estoy yendo, Sirius. Espérame, que ya llego…

Ahora lo sé. Lo último que veré no será este destello verde llegando desde la varita de Dolohov.

Porque Sirius siempre está ahí.


End file.
